The most beautiful flower in the world
by La plume rouge
Summary: Un champ d'Ericas, deux amis unis par des liens semblable à l'éternité qui lie le shinigami à sa tâche... sauf si, évidemment, celui-ci est atteint d'une terrible maladie. OS shonen-ai ESAH


**Me revoilà une nouvelle fois avec une deuxième fic Kuro ! Récemment, j'ai non pas découvert mais visionné dans son intégralité le Musical Kuroshitsuji : The most beautiful DEATH in the world (et je l'ai enregistré dans ma liste de films et autres favoris =D) Je vous jure que j'étais au bord des larmes quand Alan est mort (officiellement mon personnage préféré, comme tous les shinigamis à vrai dire quand j'y repense o/) et j'ai pleuré quand Éric a dicté ses dernières paroles, et également quand il est mort (bon, certes, je suis hypersensible mais c'est trop beau TwT) ; ces deux-là sont juste inséparables pour moi, ils sont tellement géniauuuux~ *ça y est, elle est parti dans son rêve comme quoi Éric et Alan sont toujours en vie... on fait quoi pour les lecteurs ?*[Ben, on les mange!] *euuuuh...***

**Bref... -revient de loin- J'adore ces deux-là, ils sont tellement... mmh... je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots pour décrire à quel point je les adore. En tout cas, shonen-ai dans cette fic les gens (oui, je sais, je semble adorer le yaoi mais leur relation est tellement forte, je voulais au moins un petit quelque chose voyons ! Mais rassurez-vous, j'adore tout autant leur amitié. Seulement là j'avais envie qu'ils fassent partager leur adoration l'un pour l'autre et puis de toute façon, ça rentre dans le cadre de l'histoire originale, vous verrez~ /et puis ça reste dramatique, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?\) donc homophobes passez votre chemin. En revanche, yaoistes en devenir, rejoignez ma secte !/PAN/**

**Je suis aussi à fond sur les chansons, j'adore particulièrement la chanson des règles des shinigamis, ainsi que la chanson sur la solitude d'Alan – Sei to Shi no Sukima -(bouhouhou, reviens mon chou d'amour ;;) et... euuuh... ah oui, celles sur les échecs (Checkmate je crois d'ailleurs, mais comme j'ai déjà un doute sur les règles des shinigamis... un truc comme Shinigami Haken Kyoukai mais j'ai oublié... en bref, je vais vite me procurer ces chansons )**

**Bref... j'espère que ça vous plaira, je vais sûrement écrire d'autres fics à leur propos et je suis tellement à fond que je pense même pouvoir prendre sur commande *air rêveur* Bon, je sors mon calepin, ne vous enfuyez pas tout de suite !/o**

**/Toute review pourra être contribuable à mon projet (vaudou) de ressuscitation pour mes petits chouchous adorés de Kuro, Alan et Eric\ **

**DISCLAIMER : évidemment, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : nous les devons tout d'abord à Yana Toboso mais également à... tous les participants du Kuroshitsuji II Musical ! [dîtes, vous croyez que je peux soudoyer la troupe musicale pour les obliger à faire une suite et ressusciter Alan et Éric ? /o]**

**RATING : T (pour les gens à qui ne conviendrait pas ce petit shonen-ai de ma confection u3u)**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette fic va vous plaire !**

* * *

C'était un jour comme un autre au sein de la Société ; les shinigamis s'affairaient dans leurs bureaux ou à réviser leurs examens pour les plus jeunes ; les non-administratifs faisaient des allers-retours plus ou moins rapide du monde des humains à celui des dieux de la mort, allant faucher diverses âmes ou étant envoyés en mission spéciale pour éradiquer un démon trop gênant. Dans la catégorie des shinigamis de rang A se tenaient les différents bureaux des meilleurs élément de la Société anglaise (mais également les pires sous certaines facettes). Celui de Grell Sutcliff notamment, décoré de parures rouges et sanglantes, où trônait également un écriteau proclamant"La seule Lady du service !" ; à l'intérieur se trouvait un shinigami vêtu de pourpre aux immenses cheveux flamboyants et dont les yeux bicolores - vert et jaune, typiques des shinigamis - observait avec attention ses longs ongles manucurés ; sa veste retombait plus bas que ses épaules, se voulant décontractée et cool et il était le seul de toute la Société à ne pas porter l'uniforme pourtant obligatoire ; mais il était de notoriété publique que Grell Sutcliff se fichait royalement du règlement, tout comme le démontrait sa faux en forme de tronçonneuse soigneusement déposée contre son bureau carmin et ses lunettes volontairement radicalement différente de celles des autres shinigamis: rouge et rectangulaires, avec des chaînettes en forme de tête de mort ; il portait également de longs talons, avec lesquels il s'amusait à trouer une feuille qui ne semblait pas lui avoir plu à la lecture. En face de lui se tenait un rouquin dont la base des cheveux de sa nuque était brune, contrastant avec le reste de sa chevelure et qui portait de grosses lunettes noires derrière lesquelles pétillaient le regard typique des shinigamis d'une étincelle de gaieté et d'entrain ; vêtu quant à lui de l'uniforme obligatoire (une veste noire, une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, un pantalon droit également noir et des chaussures cirées d'identique couleur), il était accoudé à une tondeuse à gazon et semblait en grande discussion avec son sempai qui ne lui prêtait visiblement pas grande attention.

Dans un bureau avoisinant se tenait Éric Slingby, un dieu de la mort nonchalant et cool qui passait les trois-quart de son temps à glander ; blond et une partie de la chevelure tressée, il portait des lunettes légèrement teintées de violet et possédait une carrure assez impressionnante ainsi qu'un visage plutôt carré sur lequel poussait une barbe soigneusement entretenue ; sa faux, une scie, était soigneusement posée sur son épaule à l'aide de sa main, histoire de se donner l'air cool qu'il s'évertuait à avoir en permanence. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire, bien que sa tenue soit plus décontracté, conservant toujours son air éternellement cool. Sur la porte de son bureau était écrit en lettres capitales "DANGER, NE PAS APPROCHER" et il avait fait teinter les vitres de celui-ci afin d'avoir la paix. Il partageait son bureau avec Alan Humphries, son partenaire et confident. Tous deux étaient amis de longue date ; bien que l'arrivée d'Alan ait contrarié Éric dans un premier temps ; William T. Spears avait fait en sorte que le jeune étudiant lui soit refourguer pour l'obliger à travailler plus durement et donc à l'entraîner en vue des examens, qu'il avait passés avec brio en obtenant la mention A, ce dont Éric était particulièrement fier, ayant appris à le connaître en passant le plus clair de son temps avec lui et devenant son... seul ami, pour ainsi dire. Son meilleur ami ; il était chétif, frêle ; ses cheveux oscillaient entre le châtain et le brun, quelques mèches disparates tombant sur son front pâle ; ses yeux étaient grands et emplis de bienveillance et de naïveté, mais si on y regardait bien, on pouvait y distinguer une étincelle de résignation, de peur mais également une petite étoile qui brillait au creux de ses prunelles et semblait irradier de l'amour qu'il portait à son meilleur ami et à la vie ; cette petite étoile fascinait Éric. Il la chérissait. Elle représentait le seul lien fort qu'il avait avec cette personne qu'il adorait. Qu'il aimait par-dessus et contre tout. Même par dessus sa propre âme, son propre travail... par-dessus les règles. En apprenant sa maladie, l'Épine de la Mort, il s'était effondré. Même s'il avait pris l'habitude de ses crises et qu'il savait comment réagir, il ne le supportait pas ; pas du tout. Petit à petit, à force de recherches, il avait entendu cette rumeur qui disait qu'il était possible d'éradiquer la terrible maladie mortelle en récupérant mille âmes innocentes ; après une grande hésitation, son cœur avait tranché en voyant son ami toujours souffrir de plus en plus à chaque crise. Il s'était donc mis en chasse.

Trois cent treize âmes de collectées jusqu'à présent.

Mais il avait du interrompre sa collecte pendant un certain temps car Alan se sentait délaissé ; en effet, cette tâche lui prenait énormément de temps et il était beaucoup moins souvent là, n'accompagnant plus Alan lors de leurs missions et donc le laissant s'ennuyer seul, n'assistant même plus à ses séances médicales comme il le faisait auparavant. Il regrettait d'avoir blessé le petit brun à qui il tenait tant. C'est pour quoi il lui avait promis de toujours rester à ses côtés...

Toujours.

Seulement... il fallait qu'il réussisse à trouver un équilibre dans tout cela: il fallait qu'il réussisse à rassembler les mille âmes de la légende, sans quoi Alan mourrait.

_Non... pas mon Alan... il n'a pas le droit de mourir ! C'est un shinigami ! Un shinigami ne meurt pas ! Mon Alan... je ne laisserai jamais la mort t'arracher à mes bras... ça aussi je te le promets._

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un moyen d'équilibrer son travail secret avec les demandes d'affection de son compagnon. Comment ?

Il poussa un discret soupir et observa Alan s'occuper des Ericas sur son bureau en souriant.

Les plus belles fleurs du monde, pour les deux amis...

**xXx**

_Assis dans l'herbe grasse, Alan et Eric discutaient de tout et de rien, se prélassant au soleil lors d'une journée de congé bien méritée ; ces derniers temps, Alan était à bout, les missions qu'ils enchaînaient tous deux étaient trop rapprochées pour le rythme corporel du jeune homme qui faisait des crises de plus en plus régulières. C'est lors d'une de ses visites journalière à l'infirmerie qu'on lui avait préconisé un jour de repos et également la surveillance d'Éric, qui, par conséquent, ne travaillait pas non plus. Tout deux profitaient de cette belle journée ensoleillée, étant sorti dans le monde des humains en tenue "normale" ; en effet, Éric avait revêtu une simple chemise ouverte sur trois boutons (obligation d'être cool, même chez les humains, non mais) et d'un pantalon droit tandis qu'Alan avait préféré ajusté sa chemise jusqu'au dernier bouton et avait rajouté un veston à chaînettes ; mis à part ça, ils étaient tous deux vêtu de la même façon._

_Les deux amis étaient entourés de petits buissons denses et compacts présentant des rameaux érigés et ligneux ; les petites feuilles étaient semblables à des aiguilles qui étaient disposées en spirale autour de la tige ; elles étaient d'un beau rose blême ou d'un rouge pourpre. Cela faisait quelques instants qu'Alan observait ces plantes en souriant, tandis qu'Éric scrutait le soleil à s'en faire mal aux yeux. A ce propos, Alan posa sa main sur sa manche pour la tirer._

_- Hum ? fit le blond en tournant la tête._

_- Arrête de le regarder, tu vas finir aveugle..._

_- Bof... j'adore regarder le soleil, répondit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules._

_Alan prit sa main dans la sienne et l'observa attentivement._

_- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'Éric avait de nouveau levé les yeux vers l'astre du jour étincelant._

_Celui-ci eut un sourire, plissant légèrement les yeux et poussant un petit soupir avant de planter ses beaux yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami._

_- Mais parce qu'il est magnifique, rayonnant. Je préfère me brûler plutôt que de détourner les yeux d'une chose si belle, murmura-t-il._

_Alan rougit, se demandant si ces paroles lui étaient bel et bien adressées, si c'était bien le sous-entendu qu'il avait compris. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, une tornade rousse surgit en courant à toute vitesse vers les deux amis, et, ne les ayant pas remarqué, tomba à plat ventre sur Alan dans un gémissement étouffé tandis qu'Éric, en les voyant se retrouver nez à nez, et surtout le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, prit sauvagement Ronald par la nuque et le rejeta en arrière sans cérémonie._

_- Mais aïe euh ! gémit Ronald en se tenant la nuque dans une grimace boudeuse._

_- Tu pourrais être plus doux, fit remarquer Alan dans un froncement de sourcil réprobateur._

_- Bah il avait qu'à regarder où il courait, cet abruti, grogna Éric, vexé._

_Ronald continua à se masser la nuque un instant avant d'observer les deux mains liées des meilleurs amis._

_- Euh... je sais que ça peut paraître indiscret mais, vous savez, il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent dans la Société et... enfin..._

_- Accouche, s'exaspéra le blond en l'observant avec hostilité._

_- Vous êtes amants ?_

_- JE PEUX LE FRAPPER, ALAN ?_

_Ronald fit un bond sur le côté et se redressa en époussetant son uniforme, se passant une main dans les cheveux avec un sourire un peu gêné._

_- Héhé, vous affolez pas Éric-sempai, c'était juste une question comme ça, rien de plus ! Comme vous êtes très proches..._

_- C'est pas ma faute si tu ne connais pas la notion d'amis, ricana Éric en redressant les pans de sa chemise avec classe._

_- Mais j'ai des amis euh ! s'exclama Ronald en boudant._

_- Bien sûr qu'il a des amis, Éric, trancha Alan d'un ton pourtant amical. Alors Ronald, quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda le petit brun tandis qu'Éric marmonnait des "bon vent, bon vent, c'est vite dit ça..." exaspérés._

_- Ben... vous auriez pas vu Grell-sempai par hasard ? Il a disparu en une fraction de secondes alors que je me suis juste retourné..._

_- Hum, non désolé, nous n'avons pas vu Grell. Nous pourrions peut-être t'aider à le chercher, sourit Alan avec indulgence._

_- Quoi ? Mais nan ! s'écria Éric. Cet imbécile congénital est constamment en chaleur, il a du sauter sur un mec qu'il a croisé, c'est tout. Avec un peu de chance, il est mort..._

_- Eric ! s'offusqua Alan en le regardant avec des gros yeux._

_- Je ne te permets pas de traiter une Lady de cette façon, rajouta une voix aigu dans leur dos._

_- Ben moi je me permets, répliqua Éric en jetant un œil agacé à Grell qui venait de surgir d'un buisson. Tu foutais quoi, encore ?_

_- Je me posais la même question que Ronnie, figure-toi~_

_- Alan, je vais vraiment les frapper..._

_- Calme-toi, Éric, enfin... et puis c'est vrai que ça peut peut-être leur sembler ambigu de l'extérieur, non ?_

_Il y eut un silence, ponctué d'une petite toux de Ronald, pendant lequel les trois shinigamis observaient Alan en ne sachant s'il y avait un sous-entendu quelque part. Grell se rapprocha donc d'eux en sautillant gaiement et entoura le cou d'Alan de ses bras anguleux, tandis qu'Éric grognait._

_- Couché, le toutou, ricana Grell. Je ne vais pas tripoter ton précieux chéri~_

_- C'est pas mon chéri, abruti ! Garde tes délires pervers pour toi, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Et enlève tes sales pattes de lui !_

_- Mais Alan a sous-entendu qu'il y avait un peu plus que ça entre vous, n'est-ce pas mon chou ?~_

_Alan rougit, bégayant en secouant la tête._

_- M-mais non ! Je faisais juste remarquer que nos liens sont très forts et que certaines personnes extérieures pouvaient ne pas comprendre à quel point notre amitié est solide, expliqua le petit brun en détournant le regard, légèrement rouge._

_- Hum, solide comme autre chose lorsque tu le vois ? susurra Grell à son oreille en souriant tel le Chat du Cheshire._

_Alan recula brusquement et voulut se relever, plus rouge que jamais, et poussant des exclamations outrées, avant de se prendre maladroitement les pieds l'un dans l'autre et de retomber misérablement sur le sol. Éric pesta contre Grell (tout en n'oubliant pas de lui asséner une violent coup à l'aide du manche de la faux d'Alan) et se précipita auprès de son ami pour l'aider à se relever, sous le regard de Ronald, qui pris son temps pour aller demander d'un air peu concerné à son sempai si ça allait._

_- Si ça va ? Tu te fiches de moi, Ronnie ? s'esclaffa le shinigami flamboyant en faisant de grands gestes de désespéré. Si ça se trouve, je vais mourir, pleurnicha Grell._

_- Bon débarras, lança Éric sans aucune compassion._

_Il aida donc Alan à se relever et lui demanda si ça allait aller ; Alan lui répondit que "oui" en baissant un peu les yeux de honte suite à sa réaction un peu risible et frotta ses genoux un peu salis, avant d'observer Grell qui déversait des torrents de larmes, se tenant la tête en récitant un texte dramatique comme quoi sa fin était proche, puis Ronald qui tendait un mouchoir à ses côtés, l'air passablement gêné et désespéré. Éric soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de dévisager Alan puis prit sa main et l'entraîna avec lui un peu plus loin tandis que le petit brun lui jetait un regard interrogateur._

_- Qu'est-ce que..._

_- On va un peu plus loin pour s'éloigner du pervers, fit Eric en lui lançant un clin d'œil, les faisant s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt au fur et à mesure, avant de trouver une clairière remplie des plantes qu'Alan observait avant la venue des deux intrus._

_Éric passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le fit s'asseoir contre lui, tandis qu'il relevait les yeux vers le soleil et qu'Alan allait se perdre de nouveau dans la contemplation des fleurs, décidés cette fois à lui aussi tirer sa petite phrase de son observation ; il prit donc une fleur, qu'il arracha précautionneusement, et la glissa sous le nez d'Éric, le chatouillant. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et observa Alan avec curiosité._

_- Des Ericas ? Et... ?_

_Vexé, Alan mit doucement la fleur dans ses cheveux et détourna la tête sans plus en dire. Éric haussa un sourcil amusé mais laissa passer et repartit se brûler les yeux, mais cette fois-ci en observant le visage boudeur d'Alan. Son soleil... magnifique, rayonnant... comment ne pas le contempler à s'en faire mal aux yeux ? Penser à sa mort probable lui brûlait le cœur d'une douleur insupportable. Ses recherches n'avaient abouties à rien, mis à part à une rumeur douteuse sur laquelle reposait tous ses espoirs ; mais peut-être étaient-ils vains..._

_Il serra les dents et tenta de ne pas y penser, mais la rumeur venait le hanter jusque dans ses rêves ; était-ce la solution ? Mais s'il faisait ça, il risquait tellement de choses si ça venait à se savoir. A commencer par Alan... il le détesterait sûrement, le prenant pour un meurtrier ; ensuite son travail voire même bien plus que ça. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser agoniser sans rien faire ! C'était impossible à concevoir. Que faire, que faire ? Déjà, pas rien. Il enserra un peu plus ses bras autour d'Alan et sentit sa tête se poser contre son épaule, tandis que le petit brun retournait sa fragile fleur entre ses doigts, l'air absent et rêveur, ce petit sourire enfantin tirant ses jolies lèvres et creusant de minuscules fossettes, lui donnant un air franchement adorable._

_- Tu es drôlement mignon avec ce doux air rêveur..._

_Alan sursauta et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en l'observant avec surprise, tandis qu'Éric sentait ses joues se teinter de rouge, baissant brusquement la tête en espérant que ses mèches de cheveux cacherait son visage embarrassé afin de garder son air perpétuellement cool. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-même, traversant ses lèvres sans même qu'il n'ait discerné la différence entre pensée et diction. Pour ne pas se départir de sa... "coolité", il prit son menton entre ses mains et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui._

_- Eh bien, n'ai pas l'air si surpris, ce n'est que la vérité._

_Le petit et fragile brun ne fit que rougir un peu plus. Que lui prenait-il... ?_

_Éric saisit la fleur qu'Alan tenait entre ses doigts et l'observa._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier cette fleur d'Erica ? demanda-t-il, le même sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres._

_- Eh bien, c'est ma fleur préférée Erica, la solitude Éric, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? répondit Alan en esquissant un petit sourire, mettant la fleur à hauteur de la bouche d'Éric, qui n'eut qu'à se pencher un peu pour se retrouver juste au-dessus du visage de son meilleur ami, qui l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes. Il prit une brusque envie à Éric ; stupide, inutile, futile, mais il en avait terriblement envie, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait._

_- Ce souvenir est gravé dans ma mémoire, Alan, tout comme ton visage, ton sourire... et te rappelles-tu également de ce que je t'avais dit ? Peut-être l'Erica naît-elle solitaire, mais autour d'elle, d'autres Ericas surgissent, seules, pour l'accompagner dans la vie, sourit le blond._

_Mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, on coupa court à son intention, une fois de plus ; Éric avait déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes ; Alan, surpris, écarquilla les yeux une fois de plus , avant de se détendre un peu et de répondre avec douceur, tandis que le blond, gourmand, glissait sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser celle d'Alan, qui taquina sa langue à son tour, se laissant doucement aller à ce baiser ; il passa une main sur son torse, par-dessous sa chemise, tandis qu'il sentait la main d'Éric passer sur sa joue et son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui dans son élan. Puis, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Alan frotta doucement son nez contre le sien et reste ainsi, nez contre nez, son front apposé au sien._

_- Je t'aime, murmura Éric avec douceur en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

_Alan parut terriblement souffrir à ce moment-là et il se dégagea brusquement, les bras enroulés autour de lui, la tête basse et les lèvres tremblantes. Éric cilla et s'en voulut terriblement, ne sachant ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi mais terriblement inquiet de l'avoir blessé. Il vint prendre sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_- Alan... excuse-moi... mais pourquoi... ?_

_- Je..._

_Le petit brun s'interrompit et sembla chercher ses mots, au bord des larmes._

_- Hey... pleure pas..., le supplia Éric en passant une main sur sa joue._

_Une larme roula tout de même sur sa joue et il se dégagea de la main d'Éric, tentant de le regarder dans les yeux, mais ça ne fit que faire couler de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues enfantines, et il baissa de nouveau les yeux._

_- Je... Éric... je suis désolé, je... je ne t'aime pas..._

_Éric ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche de stupeur et ses épaules de s'affaisser, tout comme ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Jamais il n'avait autant perdu son air soigneusement travaillé en si peu de temps et surtout devant quelqu'un. Il sentit des larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues et ne pris même pas la peine de les essuyer, ne s'attendant pas du tout ça. Il avait pourtant cru à ce baiser... cet échange si doux..._

_Alan s'approcha de lui et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux._

_- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie... je n'en vaux pas la peine, souffla Alan, une note de souffrance dans la voix._

_- Bien sûr que si ! s'écria le blond en retour. Tu es toute la peine que je me suis jamais donné ! Mon soleil ! Ma seule raison de sourire !_

_Le petit brun resta silencieux ; il secoua ensuite la tête._

_- Non, Éric, pas du tout. Je ne suis qu'éphémère et tu le sais, alors que toi, tu es étern..._

_- ALAN ! _

_Celui-ci, surprit du hurlement de son compagnon, se tut et l'observa._

_- Tu es tout pour moi, d'accord ? JAMAIS on ne nous séparera !_

_Le frêle shinigami laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre:_

_- Éric, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, c'est très important... je ne veux pas que tu ais autant de peine à mon sujet.. je ne veux pas... je ne... conçois pas... que tu... _

_Il éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'Éric, qui déglutit et le serra contre lui._

_- JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU TE FASSES TU MAL POUR MOI ! hurla-t-il, sa voix prenant des intonations désespérées. Je veux... je veux... que tu ais une vie heureuse... après ma mort..._

_Éric eut envie de lui souffler qu'il ne mourrait pas, mais Alan était trop faible pour relever une réplique faite d'espoir vain. Il se contenta de se traiter intérieurement de tous les noms d'être incapable d'empêcher tout cela._

_- Éric..., murmura-t-il en se calmant un peu, reprenant la fleur entre les doigts et la lui montrant. Tu es la plus belle fleur du monde à mes yeux, je voudrais prendre soin de toi éternellement comme les Ericas qui reposent sur mon bureau._

_Éric poussa un lourd soupir et l'étreignit._

_- Éric, promets-moi de ne pas te faire de mal, quand je serais mort..._

_- ... ce n'est pas une promesse que je peux tenir._

_- Éric !_

_- Bon... je te le promets._

_- Merci... merci infiniment..._

_Il reposa sa tête contre son épaule et observa le vide, pendant que les rouages s'engrenaient dans l'esprit d'Éric._

_- Et toi, fit le blond, promets-moi de tout faire pour rester en vie, quoi qu'il arrive._

_Alan eut un faible sourire._

_- J'ai terriblement peur de la mort, Éric... elle m'effraie, me terrifie. C'est une promesse que je peux tenir. C'est mon combat de toujours... et je ne veux pas mourir seul. J'ai beau le répéter à tue-tête, je ne le veux pas... je suis seul... et mort de peur._

_Éric prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra._

_- Tu ne seras jamais seul, Alan, je serais toujours là, tu m'entends ? Tu es comme une fragile Erica soliaire... tu es... comme moi; nous sommes nés seuls dans un seul but : pour que nos destins soient liés. Je te promets d'être toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive._

_- Je crois en cette promesse... mais celle-ci n'aboutirait-elle pas par hasard à un agissement stupide de ta part concernant ma... maladie ? demanda Alan, la voix douleureuse sur le dernier mot._

_Le blond ne répliqua rien, avant de faire une troisième promesse:_

_- Tu ne vas pas mourir Alan, je te le jure._

_- Éric... je suis lassé... s'il te plaît..._

_Ledit Éric n'ajouta rien et contempla les fleurs autour d'eux, laissant un silence significatif flotter ; ils étaient malgré tout meilleurs amis, et ils le resteraient. Et lui, il respecterait sa promesse. Dès le soir, il se mettrait à faucher._

_Pour Alan._

_Quand à celui-ci, il se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres, ravagé par le chagrin sans en montrer une once._

_S'il savait... s'il savait qu'Alan était fou de lui depuis le début... mais il valait mieux ne pas accepter cet amour, malgré l'incommensurable chagrin qui le rongeait ; il préférait faire le moins de peine possible à Éric lorsqu'il rendrait l'âme, au sens propre du terme. S'il lui avouait l'amour infini qu'il lui portait, le quitter serait insupportable. Il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse s'il lui révélait ses sentiments et puis il ne voudrait pas le laisser partir. Cela valait mieux de se taire et de subir en silence. Comme il le faisait chaque jour. Quand l'Épine de la Mort le rongeait._

_Il soupira et observa la petite fleur fragile dans sa main._

_"Je t'aime, Éric, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin... ma belle fleur."_

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est fini. Moi-même, j'hésite à continuer à écrire mais il est déjà minuit... oh et puis flûte, j'ai chialé devant cette comédie sublime alors maintenant je continue ! *va rajouter une ou deux partie à son OS, avant de carrément écrire une autre fic, lalala~***_

_**Et pour les reviews... participez à mon projet vaudou, allez ! 8D**_


End file.
